


Kamisama Kiss Already

by SierraJaneSims



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Consent is Sexy, F/M, explicit - Freeform, nanami is 17, tomoe is very old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraJaneSims/pseuds/SierraJaneSims
Summary: Tomoe really couldn’t believe his luck-although currently he was still trying to decide whether his luck was good or bad. Nanami, clueless as ever was securely snuggled into his side with Tomoe’s betraying arms wrapped around her warm body. Inside his mind was a war zone with half screaming to get her out of here and the other half screaming to never let her leave. He had promised earlier that no matter what happened he would remain pure minded, although successful thus far he had little hope for the future. Even as he thought this she turned in his arms so her back pressed tightly against him.





	Kamisama Kiss Already

**Author's Note:**

> HEY Y'ALL:  
Read those warnings. Technically speaking Nanami is 17 and therefore underaged in the good ol US of A. Tomoe is an eternal being so...he is definitely older than she is. I wrote this MANY years ago so I do apologize if it's wildly out of character. I haven't seen Kamisama Kiss since I myself was 17 so...enjoy!

Tomoe really couldn’t believe his luck-although currently he was still trying to decide whether his luck was good or bad. Nanami, clueless as ever was securely snuggled into his side with Tomoe’s betraying arms wrapped around her warm body. Inside his mind was a war zone with half screaming to get her out of here and the other half screaming to never let her leave. He had promised earlier that no matter what happened he would remain pure minded, although successful thus far he had little hope for the future. Even as he thought this she turned in his arms so her back pressed tightly against him. 

He silently cursed this little human girl for her abilities to derail his intentions completely. 

“Tomoe…”She breathed in her sleep pulling his attention back to her calm face. Tomoe felt a smile tugging at his lips as he looked at his lady and mistress. He had not anticipated anything to come of this forced union besides bitterness and annoyance, but even he knew-stubborn as he was-that something had changed. 

It had changed when he himself had kissed her of his own volition to “re-seal” the contract. A chuckle escaped him and he pulled her tighter into his arms before settling back down to sleep. Nanami had not questioned that day, and he was grateful because he had no idea what he would say if she demanded an explanation. The contract had never been broken, and yet Tomoe felt the urge to re bond them…now it was obvious that there had been a different bond made that night.

He lazily played with her loose hair as he considered the situation. He would have to tell her eventually but he couldn’t help but wonder if it was a good idea for Nanami’s sake. Would her life be any more improved with this relationship or would more trouble come her way? Would she worry more about her personal life and less about the shrine? Would he be to blame for it? What about when Nanami grew older and-

A warm hand rested against his cheek and he jolted back to reality to find large eyes staring back at him. “Tomoe?” She mumbled groggily. Immediately he dropped the strand of her hair he had been playing with and froze. What would she think about their current position? She stared into his eyes before he saw her gaze drift to his lips. Oh no…

To his surprise she instead spoke, “Tomoe what were you thinking about?” His eyes widened and he felt himself growing more and more uncomfortable with the direction this was heading. 

“Nothing Nanami. Go back to bed.” She rolled her eyes and lazily sifted her fingers into his hair. Tomoe jumped from the sensation but did not move away-captivated by what she would do next. 

“Tomoe don’t hide things from me. You looked really troubled.” Her nails scratched along his scalp and without warning he felt himself relaxing with a groan. She rubbed behind his ears and he whimpered slightly before regaining his composure and pulling away from her more fully. 

“I was thinking about your future.” He answered brusquely hoping that his vague answer wouldn’t pique her interest. What a fool he was. 

She sat up and leaned against her arm to look at him better.

“My future? What about it?” His ear twitched with annoyance and he stared at the ceiling. What in the world was he supposed to say to her? He must have had the concerned look on his face again for soon Nanami’s delicate fingers had found their way back into his hair. Surrendering a small amount of control Tomoe leaned into her hand and groaned. No one had ever done this before and he had no idea why it was getting such a reaction from him. To his left he heard a small giggle but he ignored it. 

“I am thinking about…what will happen as you get older. I have never had a human master before.” It wasn’t altogether a lie, though it was obvious to both that it wasn’t the whole truth. 

“I’ve never been anyone’s master before. It’s new to both of us in a way.” She rubbed his ears between her fingers and he gasped lightly as the sensation shot straight to his groin before jerking away again. That felt too good. 

“Tomoe…”She said disappointed, “Why are you pulling away? I’m just trying to comfort you…” He sighed before looking at the decidedly put out woman lying next to him. Honesty was best in this case he supposed. 

“It feels very nice what you are doing. A bit too nice in truth. I trust you understand.” A glance to the side proved that she did understand as she was now blushing and looking away. 

“I’m sorry. I know you don’t think of me like that so it is probably difficult for you when I do things like that.” She pushed the blankets to the side and began to stand. “I’ll go back to my bed now. I’m sorry Tomoe.” 

Without a thought he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to his side. She gasped and looked at him but he merely put her hand back in his hair. 

“It was ok when you were scratching my head. ‘Tis fine to do that.” She smiled and her fingers tangled into his hair once more. A moment passed before she spoke again.

“Tomoe…You don’t have to worry about the future,” her eyes traveled to the window, “It will be a long time before you have to worry about anything related to my age.” He took advantage of her momentary distraction to look into her eyes. They were so deep and expressive and…familiar somehow. This girl was eternal to him it felt as though he had known her forever. Her gaze shifted to him and she smiled. 

“For now just focus on the present, ok?” He felt the warm crush of word binding tingle along his spine. Somehow she was going to make him forget his fears and her magic was already trying. He appreciated the action, though perhaps he shouldn’t. She was amazing though, her powers had grown so much since they had first met and he was…proud of her. 

He found himself drawing nearer to her without a care, he wasn’t entirely sure why he was so relaxed about this but he was. Her eyes widened when she noticed his path and Tomoe stared into them even as his lips lightly met hers. 

“Nanami…” He whispered against her lips and she shuddered. They both knew this time that the contract had nothing to do with the contact. She pushed herself harder against his mouth, desperate to participate this time. She would not let this end like the last times where he was in charge and he left too soon. Her hand snaked its way back to his ears and she massaged them in time with her lips massaging against his. 

He groaned against her lips and his tongue prodded forward seeking entrance to her mouth. Nanami felt her face heating up with blush but she let him in and wound her tongue around his. Without warning she found herself pressed down against the covers and pillows with a very insistent Tomoe above her. 

She continued to play with his hair and ears and she gasped when she felt his hand combing over her scalp in return. It did feel nice. His nails trailed lightly down to the nape of her neck and she instinctively bit down on his lip. He growled into her mouth and suddenly her hands were no longer in his hair, but pinned above her. Tomoe broke away from the kiss and rested his forehead against hers as the panted.

“Nanami…” He was confused and conflicted and very much out of control at this point and she could hear it in his voice. She twisted her head to the side and kissed him lightly on the cheek, then not so lightly on his jaw and continued her path to his neck. He groaned and his head rolled to the side to allow her better access before he pulled away altogether leaving her lying on the bed with him straddling her. They stared at each other for a moment before Nanami sat up, grabbed the collar of his robe and pulled him back down and to the side so that she was now the one straddling him. 

“Tomoe, why did you stop?” Her hand cupped his face and her thumb stroked his cheek. He contemplated what to do in this situation. It had already gone too far for this to be forgotten like the other times, but it hadn’t yet gone far enough to change everything. Should he metaphorically run away? Claim that he wasn’t in his right mind? But what about Nanami’s feelings? If he claimed that then she would think this little tryst meant nothing to him and he was beginning to realize just how much it had. 

“Tomoe please…” He was pulled back to the beautiful girl above him and he knew what he had to do. 

“I stopped because I was afraid Nanami. I am afraid of hurting the one person I am sworn to protect.” She didn’t look entirely satisfied. 

“Do you love me Tomoe?” He could see the faint glistening of her eyes, as if she was ready to be let down. He supposed that was a common outcome when it came to him. 

“Nanami, I don’t think that-“

“Do you love me?!” She was upset now and she withdrew her hand from his face. He couldn’t have that. 

Gently he pulled her hand back to his face and sat up so that his forehead rest against hers once again. His hand wrapped into her hair while his other arm circled her waist to hold her tight against him. This was the time to speak up. 

“Yes. I love thee Nanami.” He could feel the wet tears running down her face as he kissed her again but he knew that this time they were not unhappy ones. This time as they kissed there was no sense of anxiety, no waiting for it to end. He pulled her to the side and they lay entwined together gently kissing and touching one another.

Nanami slipped her hand to his chest and boldly moved along the width of his shoulders before dipping into the robe. Tomoe froze, momentarily afraid of her intentions, before calming once again under her touch. She followed the dips and curves of muscles on his back enjoying the feel of his skin against hers. She pulled at him to indicate that she wanted him above her once more and then when he obliged she used her other hand to push the top of his robe down to his hips. 

Tomoe held himself above her and smiled as she took in the skin she had exposed before leaning down to nip at her neck. “Nanami, what is it that you desire from me?” She shivered and pulled him closer.

“I desire to be yours Tomoe. That’s all.” His lips pressed behind her ear and then gently he nibbled on the sensitive lobe. His fingers traced the edges of her robe playfully as he mused, “That’s all…”

Slowly he pushed the sides of her robe away and to his surprise she huffed in annoyance and ripped the belt of her robe away before moving to his. Together they removed one anothers robes and then skin was to skin everywhere save for Nanami’s underwear. She blushed when she realized that he wore no underwear under his robe and he laughed. 

“Nanami your reactions are delightful.” She blushed harder and rolled her eyes. 

“They’d be more delightful if you’d stop teasing me.” She asserted and grabbed the back of his head pulling him in once again to her lips. Tomoe moaned and his hands traced down her neck to her waist before slipping back to cup her firm ass. 

Nanami gasped at the bold move before following suit and gripping his own gloriously bare behind. He nudged her thighs apart before settling against her hips and grinding softly against her core. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and she moaned at the contact. She had never done anything like this before, but her body was screaming out instructions to get closer and closer to him. She felt delicate fingers tracing up her stomach and then gentle hands cupping her breasts. 

This was heaven. Tomoe groped her breasts and flicked his thumb over her nipple. How had they gotten to this point? Where did all his inhibitions go? She moaned loudly and he stared at her flushed face. Nanami was no longer a girl he protected; she was a woman he desired. 

He jumped in surprise when he felt a warm hand trail between them until it cupped his erect cock. He dropped to his forearms and ravaged her mouth as she stroked him softly. She felt his hand grip hers and she let him lead her in how to please him. She was surprised by how firm she was supposed to grip him, but surprisingly delighted at how smooth the skin was there. 

His hands left hers and moved to remove her last piece of clothing. His mouth dropped down her neck towards her chest before pulling a nipple between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue. She cried out in pleasure, forgetting about her task between his legs for a moment. His mouth moved further south as did her underwear. Suddenly she felt his tongue lapping at her womanhood and she gasped in pleasure once more. 

He pulled her lips apart and languidly licked up and down her slit before circling her clit with his mouth. Her hands gripped into his hair, pulling him closer to her. He chuckled and gently pressed a finger into her wet heat. She screamed out her approval and Tomoe pulled away slighty.

“Nanami, you are going to have to remain quiet or else I cannot do this for you.” His eyes gleamed with mischief and the demand and she huffed. Stupid fox.

“Fine.” She muttered before biting her lips and laying her head back on the pillow. With a smirk he pulled her legs onto his shoulders and dove back in to lap at his sweet essence. He curled a finger inside of her before pumping vigorously. She groaned and grinded against him trying to continue the immense feelings building inside her much to his amusement. 

He kissed his way up to her chest while continue to pump in and out of her while circling her clit with his thumb. “Yes Nanami, come for me.” He growled against her ribs. She jerked and gasped at his words, her hand trying to pull him up to her mouth. If he wanted her to stay quiet she would need something to mute her. 

He continued to kiss and nip up her chest, pausing to playfully flick at her nipples once more before adhering to her wishes and sealing his mouth over hers. The pressure dropped lower and Nanami felt the final climb beginning as she caressed his tongue with hers. Seconds later the cord snapped inside her and she screamed her release into his mouth as he pumped her out of the orgasm. 

Every muscle in her body went slack and she fell back against the bed. Tomoe removed himself gently from her and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Nanami moaned lightly against him. Her hand reached down between them once again and began to stroke him. He laughed.

“Nanami I do not expect anything in return for this.” She scrunched her face at him and replied heatedly, “I do what I want.” To his surprise she pushed him back and straddled him, rubbing her wet core against his hard cock. 

He moaned loudly and she smirked. “Tomoe, you are going to have to keep quiet if I am going to do this.” She threw his words back at him and he smiled. Spirited she was. She reached between them and positioned him at her entrance. She smiled down at him and he grabbed her free hand and kissed it before she sank down onto him. 

He threw his head back at the blinding pleasure he felt but looked back up when felt her hand crushing his. She was tensed up but not in the way he wanted from her. No tears fell but he could tell she was uncomfortable. He reached up and gently stroked her check and sifted his hand into her hair. 

“Nanami…” She sighed and opened her eyes to see him staring at her lovingly. It was uncomfortable, she had never been stretched like this before, but the more she relaxed the less it hurt and she found that soon she was ready to move. 

Tomoe couldn’t believe this was happening. This gorgeous woman was above him riding him slowly to find her pleasure and it was incredible to say the least. “Tomoe,” She groaned as her hips sped their movement. 

His pushed up from beneath her and she gasped at the feeling. They panted and moaned together for a few moments before Tomoe changed their positions so that he was above her thrusting in. She widened her legs and pulled him in tighter and deeper exploring sensations she had never felt before. 

“Ughnn Tomoe yes…please faster…” He whimpered at her words but sped up his movements, reveling in the feeling of her walls pulsing around him. “Nanami…You are so lovely like this.” She gasped as he went particularly deep and she reached up to stroke his ears once again. 

Tomoe bucked against her, unprepared for the feeling of both at once. He reached down between them and began to rub her clit in rhythm with his thrusting. She grew tighter around him and he knew her orgasm was coming soon, which was good because he was nearing the precipice himself. 

“Nanami come with me.” He groaned into her ear and sped up his pace once more. Her hands scrambled along his back trying to find purchase for leverage but in the end she settled for gripping his hair and pulling him to her mouth to once again cover her pleasured cries as they came together. Tomoe jerked against her as the feeling of her walls milking him drained him. 

They were breathing heavily against one another, the only other sound was the calm wind blowing in the night. Gingerly he pulled from her and lay them side by side with his arms around her. The exhausting activities and the late hour reached Nanami and soon she was nearing sleep. She nestled closer to him tucking her head to his neck and whispered, “I love you Tomoe,” before drifting to sleep.

Tomoe smiled and hugged her closer. His heart was light and yet his chest felt heavy. To be in love was an odd thing, he mused to himself. He yawned and kissed her forehead before settling in for bed himself. His last words before sleep took him were, “I love you too Nanami. More than you know.” 

They slept peacefully together that night and no one disturbed them. That is, no one disturbed them until that morning…when Kurama came in unannounced to wake them for their plans and received quite the shock at interrupting “round two”. 

The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> eh?


End file.
